1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pen holders that can be attached to a belt or waist band.
2. Background
Pens, pencils and other writing instruments, generically referred hereinafter as pens, are usually carried in shirt pockets or pencil boxes. However, often people do not wear pocketed shirts or do not wish to carry a box. One of the solutions to the situation is attaching a pen to an article of apparel like a belt or waist band.
Billish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,023, discloses a pen holder with a clip and at least one elastic sheath which is adapted to receive a pen. The holder can be clasped over the edge of a belt such that the long dimension of the holder""s body and the pen inside are parallel to the long dimension of the belt. However, if the pen is significantly longer than the sheath holding it, one or both ends of the pen will protrude beyond the holder""s borders. Depending on the position of the holder on the belt, a protruding pen may be an inconvenience to the wearer and to others in a number of situations, including sitting in a chair or moving in a crowded place. Also, if the Billish holder houses a pencil, and since the sheath covers only a portion of the pencil, the pencil""s front element can easily be damaged through incautious movement of the wearer.
Therefore, there is a need for a pen holder that completely encloses the pen, thus eliminating the inconvenience of having the pen protruding outside of the holder and providing a better security for the pen itself.
The present invention is generally directed to belt pen holders.
In a separate aspect of the present invention, a pen holder comprises a pocket with a flap. The pocket receives a pen and is closed by the flap. Conventional fasteners, including Velcro hook and loop fasteners, buttons or snaps, are provided to close the holder. Being securely enclosed inside the holder, the pen""s front element is protected, yet the pen is still immediately accessible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a more convenient and secure belt pen holder.
This and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments set forth below.